


The Closet

by Monochromehobo



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromehobo/pseuds/Monochromehobo
Summary: How 10k and the most important person to him find out they have more in common than they think.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is written neutral and could be seen as any gender

My hands shook as I ran them down 10k’s side, terrified I would do something to mess up somehow. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to my lips, and another one to my jaw. 

“You seem nervous,” I whispered. 

“Yeah I’m always nervous when I’m around you,” his smile filled me with warmth, ebbing out my fears, for now. I raised a shakey hand to his jaw, brushing my fingers through his beard. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, breathing softly. “You seem nervous too. Got something on your mind?”

“No. The only thing I’ve got on my mind is you,” I pulled him by his shirt front, kissing him deeply. I brushed my hand across the back of his neck, smiling at the feeling of soft baby hairs. “I think I love you.”

“I-” 10k pulled back, a stunned look on his face. His hand rested gently on my thigh. “I think there’s something you should know first.”

My mind raced to all the things he could possibly tell me. Does he love someone else? Unlikely, but still a scary possibility. Is he bitten? Did he find out about me being trans? My worst fear in that moment was that he had found out and would want nothing to do with me. 

10k pushed back his hair as he took a deep quivering breath. “I wasn’t born like this,” he said, quickly adding, “A boy, I mean. I ... I wasn’t born a boy.” 10k’s shoulders shook, he looked close to tears. He rambled on when I didn’t say anything at first. I was too shocked to speak. I hadn’t expected this at all. In my mind it was more likely to see a unicorn than to ever meet another trans person again, let alone have it be the guy that I’m seeing. “I- I hope that this isn’t a deal breaker for you. I- I had no intentions of hiding it; I was just waiting for the right time and well this- this seemed like it.” 10k looked down at his hands, slowly crossing them in his lap. 

“Of course it’s not a deal breaker Tommy. You’re a boy and that’s that. That doesn’t change how I feel about you,” thick tears started to flow down my cheeks, I tried to hide them, I didn’t want 10k to think I was upset; I spoke quickly, “Sorry, I’m just so surprised. I didn’t expect this. I was so afraid that you would find out that I’m trans and not want anything to do with me, and I’m just so relieved.”

“What?” 10k’s eyes widened, mouth gaping. “How did you- How have you been getting hormones?”

“Doc.” We stated in unison, smiles cracked across our faces. 

“Doc’s been giving me my T shots since I’ve met him,” 10k added. 

>>>>

“I would’ve told you guys about it sooner, I just didn’t think it was a big deal,” 10k slammed a closed fist into Doc’s arm as he spoke, “Ouch! Hey! Besides, not my business to tell anyways.” He smiled, tipping his pipe.


End file.
